


Dandelion

by Hopeful_Romantic



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Romantic/pseuds/Hopeful_Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things we do for family...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dandelion

 

 

 

 **Disclaimer:** Joss is Boss. No copyright infringement is intended and no money was made from this of course. Any similarity to any other story but my own is a coincidence.

 **Title:** Dandelion  
 **Genre:** Firefly; Malcolm/Kaylee friendship  
 **Wordcount:** (needed for challenge) 243  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Timeline:** Just sometime during the series  
 **Author's Notes:** This is just a little drabble for a fic challenge at [](http://scifiland.livejournal.com/profile)[**scifiland**](http://scifiland.livejournal.com/)

* * *

“Isn't she the most cunnin' little thing you ever saw?” Kaylee asked Malcolm, as giddily as you please.

Malcolm eyed the tiny kitten, last of her litter remaining in the box marked with an ever decreasing amount of _yuan_.

“Kaylee...”

“And don't she look just like a little bit of dandelion fluff, so soft and light. And what with her all yellow-bright like that, she reminds me of the wild flowers back home that my momma used to keep on the kitchen table.”

“On board ship ain't no place for a kitten,” Malcolm said firmly.

Kaylee turned bright eyes toward him and nodded. “Course Cap'n...” She took a small breath, trying to not look back at the small creature as it mewed softly. “Was just lookin,” she assured him. “Just lookin' is all, and thinkin' 'bout home... and... and things.”

Then, as if she couldn't quite help it, she gave one last look to the small creature and tried to hide a sigh before walking back in the direction of the ship. Malcolm watched her until she was well down the street before sighing himself. He reached down into the box to pick the little kitten up. He gave the small creature a look and then sighed again.

“You best be causin' no trouble on my ship,” he admonished the tiny bit of fluff as he dug out the _yaun_ to pay the grinning vendor.


End file.
